


Say It

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [34]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Dumbboys, FWB, Fluffy, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tellhimyoulovehim, happyending, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: prompt: A new guy comes to the neighborhood and seems interested in Mickey. Ian gets into a jealous rage and refuses to talk to Mickey. Mickey turns up after several days of non communication to tell Ian what an idiot he is.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I know I have been gone a bit lately.. I'm hoping to make up a bit for that on my days off. New job has crazy, crazy hours. :P BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL and the boys of course. 
> 
> Here we go. As always Thank you to my SinisterTwin Miss Ela. For knowing what I'm thinking before I think it about 90 percent of the time, and helping me put it into thoughts.

prompt: A new guy comes to the neighborhood and seems interested in Mickey. Ian gets into a jealous rage and refuses to talk to Mickey. Mickey turns up after several days of noncommunication to tell Ian what an idiot he is.

\--

Ian panted as he collapsed next to his…his…well, Mickey. Mickey was his friend…his lover…his whatever the moment called for.   The moment usually depended on Mickey’s mood. Most of the time it was fucking, pure and simple. Ian knew that he didn’t delude himself any longer in trying to convince himself it was more than that. Most of the time. Most of the time he was sure that he was accepting the fact that Mickey Milkovich could never or really would never want more from him. 

The was a time when he was sure the lack of affection was because of how he was raised. Ian grew up in the same place, he understood it, and he had met the man that Mickey had called his father…Anybody would be afraid of that man, but those days were long gone.  Terry had been long gone for years now. Mickey no longer hid who he was or what he liked but still, he and Ian were just friends, and sometimes it felt like they were less than friends, that was sure. 

And then there were times when Mickey would show up with a case of beer, and they would watch TV or play video games and just hang out hours before fucking even happened. Even the rare occasion when one of them was too tired and they just slept, in the same bed…like they would if there were more. But that wasn't what got to Ian. What confused him more than anything ever before. That wasn’t it.  Instead, it was moments like this…Moments where Ian wondered if he could take much more of this without wrapping mickey up and begging him to love him.

This particular moment, after sex, after the cigarette, Mickey didn’t get up and put his clothes back on. To be fair  he rarely did anymore, he usually stayed on his side of the bed, if he had been asked about it, he was sure to have said it was convenience, instead of leaving to track halfway across town to sleep and come back in the morning when he worked down the street from Ian’s place.  That wasn’t the thing, it wasn’t even when Mickey turned away from him to lay on his side, it was when he moved all the way back as close to Ian as he could and took his hand and grabbed Ian’s and pulled his arm around himself, leaving Ian staring at Mickey’s back, wrapped around Mickey. Those nights didn’t happen often, but when they did, it let Ian’s mind wander. Sure he slept like a baby when he was this close to Mickey. He let himself think it was real for the night, but it was the next day, after Mickey would be long gone, that he would let it drive him crazy. He usually avoided Mickey for days after, afraid of saying something or doing something wrong.  That’s why he sighed silently when it happened.  Not because he didn’t love it, in fact, it took everything he had not to place a kiss on Mickey’s shoulder, but because he and Mickey had plans to hang out all weekend…their annual, fuck the world day where they locked themselves up and watched shitty tv and ate shitty food, there was no way to avoid making an ass out of himself.

\--

Ian woke up the next morning, stretching out, as usual, Mickey’s side of the bed empty. He was sure he would be back later, he needed a couple of hours to decompress. He had loved Mickey Milkovich for years, and he had spent most of them trying to tell himself he didn’t. it was all becoming too much to handle, he needed to just tell him and let the chips fall where they may. Maybe he could save this friendship. Afterall this had been going on for years. Maybe the friendship part of their relationship was important to Mickey too.  He walked out on his balcony for a Cigarette and stretched. He had just lit up his cigarette and looked down to see Mickey standing down below on the sidewalk, he almost smiled until he saw someone else step into view. Someone who was laughing, and smiling…and…flirting with Mickey. He didn’t take a genius to figure out the way that he placed his hand on Mickey's arm, but the thing that was, that broke him a little more than he would like to admit…Mickey was smiling back, from even a floor up he could see that smile. It was the genuine one, the smile that he loved to get from Mickey and this stranger got it at the first go. And more than that, he was letting this asshole touch him…on the street, Ian rarely even got that, and that had taken years. Ian stepped back to the sliding door and slid down to finish his cigarette out of view.

\--

It wasn’t the first time it had happened, even after spending a blissful weekend together, everything went back to normal and more and more, Ian would see Mickey with Z, That was his name, one letter, actually it was something really long and dorky, which is probably why he went with Z instead. Ian had met him a few times, but he didn’t care to get to know his neighbor, who lived below him. He hated him, mainly because Mickey seemed to like him so much. There were even a few times he saw Mickey and him talking outside as he was leaving his apartment, meaning Mickey was there to visit him and not Ian.  He was losing his mind. That’s all there was too it.  How exactly do you get to sit and watch your best friend…the man you have loved since love existed, slowly fall for someone else?  The truth…You can’t. At least Ian couldn’t.  After weeks and weeks of it, he had a choice to make. He could tell Mickey the truth…and push him further away, or he could do the pushing without the rejection. Which is what he ultimately went for. He worked extra hours, even spent a week at Fiona’s to avoid his apartment. Man when this all blew up or Mickey fell into Z’s arms…he would have to find a new place to live and that sucked because he really liked his apartment.

\--

“What crawled up your ass?”  Z said plopping down on his couch. Mickey had been there for three days,  with the crash on your couch bit, and he was moody as all fuck. Granted he wasn’t actually sleeping on the couch, he wasn’t stupid, he heard Mickey sneak out late at night, and he knew exactly what he was doing, he was sleeping at the sudden vacant apartment that his neighbor hadn’t been in, in a week. These two were pathetic. Ian with his moony looks at Mickey, and murderous looks at himself…and Mickey…with this shit. He wasn’t over here to hang out, he was waiting for Ian to come home.

 

“I just don’t understand…We’ve been friends for like a decade…he hasn’t shut me out like this since…fucking damn it…What if he’s sick.” He said rushing up pulling out his phone to text someone.

“He’s not sick man…well…unless you count lovesick.”

“Lovesick? You think he’s off with some dude?” Mickey asked, and Z noticed the look in his eyes and started laughing.

“Man, you got it bad huh?” he asked. And Mickey flipped him off, refusing to answer.  “Ever think of telling him that shit? You know he’s in love with you right?” He asked, not understanding how anyone didn’t know, but to each his own he supposed.

“What are you talking about?” Mickey asked looking at him confused. He really didn’t know?

“Dude…for real…every time he sees me, he looks like he’s going to get out one of those old army knives and stab me with it. He thinks we’re fucking..or that I'm trying to.”  Mickey understandably gags.

“Fuckin’ Gross man.  ‘sides why would I be fucking you…I only want…he’s…mine.” He says it so sure.

“Does he fucking know that? Or anything? You don’t treat him like yours man…you treat him like a friend who you sometimes bang.” He says honestly. “look, man, we’ve known each other a long time…I know we just reconnected but you are kind of emotionally fucktarted…You need to tell that Idiot you're in love with him, and for fuck's sake, man up and go find him and stop stalking his apartment and breaking in at 3 am to sleep in his bed because you miss him.” Z laughed earning him a punch from his childhood friend.

“You really think…he’s jealous and that’s why he’s been so weird?” Mickey asked.

“ok enough girl talk, there is this fine as fuck mother fucker in 3B, that goes to the gym about this time every day, and I plan on drooling my ass off until he notices me.  Go find your boyfriend, who just walked up to his apartment about an hour ago…and get laid or some shit.  Mick, I love you, man…but I plan on getting laid tonight, and your not invited…capicche?” Z asked and Mckey rolled his eyes, yeah he got the fucking message.  He had been so happy to see his old friend at Ian’s apartment building, someone to talk about the past with, someone to talk about Ian with. Now apparently he was losing Ian…and he was not okay with that.  Didn’t Ian know how he felt? He had tried to show him on more than one occasion.  He sighed and trudged up the stairs.

\--

Ian opens the door to find Mickey looking at him, biting at his bottom lip.

“Hey Mick…look can we do this later, I have to get ready for work.” He said walking away from the door, not even facing him.

“I can wait. But I'm not leaving.” Mickey says walking into the room and taking off his pants and plopping down on the bed, making himself at home.

“What are you doing?” Ian asks staring at Mickey in astonishment.

“Getting comfortable. Wake me up when you get home so we can talk about whatever it is I did to piss you off. Until then ill be here.” He says. This was a shitty plan but at this point, it’s all he had.

“Mickey…please…just go back downstairs, hang out with your …whatever and ill call you in the morning and you can come up.”  He said and that peaks mickey’s interest. Was Z right about the jealousy?  So Mickey got up on his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed.

“My who?” he asked tilting his head.

“Z…your friend…or whatever he is.” He said and Mickey smiles oh yeah, Ian Gallagher is jealous.

“That what your problem is…imagining him and me? Think I'm gonna take this amazing ass away  huh?” He asks playfully moving to sit. Waiting for Ian to get caught off guard.

“um..no..no..not at all…just don’t know what he is to yu…it cool, its fine…I'm gonna go to work now…let yourself out.” He stammers. 

“Ian you forgot something.” He says laughing lowly and Ian steps a little closer.

“What?” He asks and Mickey takes his legs and pulls Ian down on top of him swiftly.

“I know damn good and well you don’t work today.” He says. Ian sighs.

“I cant do this right now Mickey.” He says and Mickey laughs.

“Too fucking bad Gallagher. Avoid me for over a week, can’t even come home,  I fucking texted Fiona to see if you were okay.  You don’t disappear on me, no matter how pissed off you are at me.  Never. We had a fucking deal.” He says looking at Ian to make sure he knows this is no joke. He had been going crazy without his readhead.  Ian nods lightly.  “You want what we have to change, you fucking tell me okay? You meet someone? Don’t want to fuck anymore? You need to fucking tell me.” He says and Ian just looks at him and he can see the pain and it breaks his heart.

“That what you want Gallagher? You dissapearin’ your way of breaking up with me?” He asks. He words it a specific way to get Ian’s attention. Sure he doesn’t always know how to show it, but Ian is it for him.

“No of…wait…break up? Don’t you have to be like….in a relationship for that?” Ian asks confused, he tries to get up and Mickey flips him over.

“Awe, you don’t want to be in a relationship with me Gallagher?” He asks, leaning down hovering over his lips. He wasn’t playing fair, he knew he wasn’t, but at this moment he didn’t really care.

“Mickey…I don’t understand…Whats happening right now? You and Z…and … Why now? You’ve  never wanted more before….not with me anyway.”

“Ok Red, enough with that jealousy Bullshit over Z…I’m not interested in him….he’s not fucking interested in me.” He says and Ian rolls his eyes.

“Yeah…okay.”

“If he was so into me…Would he be at the gym right now, trying to get that pretty boy from upstairs to drop trou for him? would he have not so subtly told me to get the fuck off his couch so he can fuck someone tonight…by the way not that someone. Ian…Z…we were friends when we were kids okay? Nothing ever happened…well besides some really awkward kiss thing when we were like seven.  Even If he wasn’t an old friend….I'm not interested man…pretty sure the only asshole I want, is being a stubborn asshole right now.”  Mickey says looking at Ian.  “If you don’t want this…with me…tell me, I know I don’t show this bullshit often, but I've been fucking trying.”

 

“You want to be with me?” Ian asks just staring at him.  Mickey rolls his eyes and pulls Ian into a deep kiss.

“that answer your question?” Mickey asks looking at him.

“I…I thought…I missed you.” Ian says finally.

“You? You’re the one that wouldn’t come home. Do you know how empty this bed is without you?” Mickey gives himself away but he doesn’t even care right now.

“You’ve been sleeping here?” Ian asks tilting his head at Mickey, who just pulls him in closer.

“Can we stop fucking talking now? I really missed you, If you shut up….and Fuck me…I promise you can make fun of me all day tomorrow for being pathetic without you.

 

“your wish is my command,” Ian says smiling brightly.

“Oh god, I'm in love with a moron,” Mickey said and Ian stills for two seconds, before stripping completely now. He doesn’t think Mickey realizes what he’s said, but he lights a fire inside of him, and he needs Mickey. He kisses and Licks every inch of his body before getting the lube out. They crash into each other, and the sex is better and more intense.

“Fuck that was good.” Mickey lays down.

“You said you loved me.” Ian states and Mickey looks over and raises his eyebrow. “You didn’t mean to…but you said you were in love…”

“Hold on…that’s all I had to say to get that version of you? Hmm…Ian Gallagher…’”

“Not unless you mean it,” Ian says seriously now.

“I Fucking Love your stupid annoying freckled ass.  Now get your big limbs over here and wrap them around me. I haven’t slept right since you’ve been gone.”

 

“I love you too, ya know?” Ian says.

“I do now.”

 

One month Later:

 

“He’s a sneaky little bastard. Not even worth it. I found a new one. He’s so hot with that tight ass, I could just eat it up.” Z is going on and Mickey starts gagging.

“Could you please shut the fuck up. Your flavor of the week is no interest to me.”  Mickey growls taking whatever he is cooking out of the oven, and Ian busts up laughing.

“Please tell me more about this tight ass,” Ian says lounging waiting for his boyfriend to throw something at him, hopefully, nothing that came out of that oven.

“Don’t even think about it firecrotch. One hand near any ass that isn’t this one and I’m cutting off appendages.” He says loudly and Z busts up in laughter.

“Man…What a peach.  Red, I don’t know why you love him so much…but good luck with that.” He says and Mickey rolls his eyes and goes back to what he’s doing, and Z leans over. “and You’re welcome.” He says and Ian stares at him blankly.

“What?”

“What you think making you crazy to make him crazy was an accident?” he says and his eyes twinkle.

“You were flirting on purpose?” he asked getting it.

“That idiot was already in the relationship…he just wasn’t going to outwardly admit it until you made him.”  and Ian laughs, because Maybe he’s right. And Maybe having someone like Z around to keep Mickey in line wasn’t such a bad thing.  Afterall before all of this Mickey wouldn't be making dinner and he sure as hell wouldn’t lean over as he went to sit down and kiss Ian before he got to eating his meal.  

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly working through all my stuff over here. :P 
> 
> Prompts are taken here, over on Tumblr (mysticallyGallavich) or Facebook. Don't ask how long it takes tho...some of them take a day, some of them take forever. I blame life. :P 
> 
> Much love always. 
> 
> Sidenote: Anybody who reads any of my songfics, the lyrics have basically been taken out of all of them. This was a necessity more than a choice. After my current Song based WIP I won't be doing song fics anymore because of that. However!!!, that doesn't mean many fics won't be inspired by songs, and I will list them if they are. 
> 
> Love you


End file.
